


Of Elrond's Welcome

by elrondhalfelven



Series: Of Elrond Peredhel [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, First Age, Fluff, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrondhalfelven/pseuds/elrondhalfelven
Summary: A character study of Elrond, upon being received in Lindon.
Series: Of Elrond Peredhel [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185962
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Of Elrond's Welcome

A new face, beheld in Lindon today;

With shadowy hair and evening eyes.

His gaze is keen and brimmed with light,

He is but young, though verily wise. 

Quiet is his demeanour and yet polite,

Even to servants he bows when passing.

Books to he are preferred companions;

Nestled amongst pages, even when dining!

His tale be surely long and plainly queer;

Is it known to all, that cave-elf is he?

Accented, his words when greeting the morn.

Kindly but curious, this half-elf be. 

Fresh herbs he collects at early hours;

Dewy stems a-wilting are his care.

The nettles he brews into smelling teas,

Smiling with delight as they rouse the air.

Age-old he appears when he quietly broods;

Grey eyes a-dimming, face lined and drawn.

Though upon a bench, his mind is far away

With shores long sundered and lands forlorn.

Vastly learnt he be in tongues of old,

In his kindly eyes great knowledge flickers.

So, when he hums through cobbled streets,

The wind touches his cheek and whispers:

“Dear young Lordling wise but rather strange,

“Whence in cavern lost, now lovingly found.

“Though odd your habits verily be,

“I think we should like to keep you around.


End file.
